The study is designed to evaluate the effectiveness of comprehensive nutrition education and a disease curriculum in a one-week supportive camp environment for young girls (age 10 yrs or >) with phenylketonuria (PKU) or maple syrup urine disease (MSUD). The camp is held annually.